No Ordinary Universe
by Alicefreak101
Summary: After Clary get's badly injured, she slips into a coma. While in a coma, she dreams of being in a parallel universe. A universe where there were no shadowhunters, downworlders, fairies, and demons. Will Clary ever escape from this parallel universe, and wake from her coma?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters and book series, sadly I don't.**

**Me: Can I own your characters and books and claim them as mine?**

**Cassandra: No.**

**Me: What if something were to happen to you?**

**Cassandra: Hm let me think about it...No.**

**Me: Fine. *Walks away sadly and starts to cry***

Chapter One

No One's POV

The full moon was shining upon four young warriors as they fought the demons that had invaded Central Park. There had to be at least a dozen of demons, and the Shadowhunters were fighting them off as fast as they could. The ice wind cleared the loose strands of Clary's hair from her face as she plunged her seraph blade into the demon's chest, killing it. Just as she was about to fight off another demon, she felt a sharp pain rise through her from the back of her neck. Her vision started to blur, and she fell to her knees. That gave the demon a chance to pounce on her. The demon then struck her in the torso, rendering her unconscious. Thinking she was dead, the demon left.

Jace had been fighting off a drevak demon when he saw his love fall to the ground. Enraged by seeing his girlfriend getting hurt, he slashes his seraph blade through the demon, killing it.

Finally, the young warriors defeated the remaining demons and they all rushed over to Clary.

"By the Angel, please still be alive," Jace begged as he gently turned Clary over onto her back.

There was a medium-sized hole in Clary's torso from where the demon had attacked her. Not only that, but there was a slash across the back of her neck. Jace takes his stele out so he could heal the wound on her torso, but found that he couldn't. It was the same for the wound on her neck.

"Poison." Was all Jace could say.

"We have to get her back to the Institute," Alec said, "fast. Isabelle, call

Magnus and tell him to meet us at the Institute."

Jace carefully picked Clary up and the warriors rushed back to the Institute. Isabelle took her phone out and called Magnus.

"Isabelle, why are you calling me when I'm asleep?" Magnus asked, half asleep.

"It's Clary," said Isabelle. "She's been hurt and none of the runes are working. Please, you have to come," she begged.

"Alright," said Magnus. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that, Magnus hung up and he got up from his bed, quickly throwing on a shirt. Then, he portaled to the Institute.

As soon as he arrived at the Institute, he went to the infirmary.  
>Clary lie on the bed in the infirmary, her face pale. In fact, her entire body was already pale. Magnus rushed over to her and he began to remove the poison from Clary's wounds.<p>

"I've done what I can," said Magnus, "although I have do have some bad news. It seems she's slipped into a deep coma, and I don't know when she'll wake."

"I should have been there right next to her," said Jace, "but I wasn't."

"Jace, don't blame yourself," said Isabelle. "It would have happened even if you were near her."

Jace just sighed and sat down in the chair by Clary's bed.

Clary's POV

The last thing I remember was being rendered unconscious by a croucher demon. I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I sat up and found myself back in my bedroom- at least I think it was my bedroom.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Clary, are you up?"

"Yeah," I said as I got up from my bed.

"You better be dressed 'cause we have to get to school in two hours," the voice said through the door.

School? I haven't gone to school in months. The door opened, and Jonathan was standing in my doorway. I backed away from him and screamed.

"How are you still alive?!" I demand, backing into the wall. "We killed you."

"Clary what are you talking about?"

"Just stay away from me!" I shouted.

"Clary, have you gone mad?"

"No, I haven't gone mad. You killed people, and you should be dead."

"Clary, calm down," Jonathan said, coming closer to me.

"I won't calm down!" I shouted as I slid down the wall.

"Mom, Dad!" Jonathan shouted as he came to me and got onto his knees and looked at me with a pained look in his eyes.

"Jonathan what is it?" Valentine asked as he and my mom came into the room.

I just screamed again.

"Clary, shh, its okay," Jonathan said as he came and embraced me.

"Stay away from, the both of you!" I shouted again at Jonathan and Valentine, shoving Jonathan away from me.

I got up, and I ran to my bathroom- in which I surprisingly knew where it was and I slammed the door, shutting and locking it. I then started to cry.

"This can't be happening," I said. "It's a dream. I must be dreaming."

I started to pinch myself.

"Its not a dream... this is real." I slid to ground and I continued to cry.

**A/N...I hope you liked this chapter. It may be short, but I don't know if it is or not.**

**Please review and no flames. This is my first actual TMI story.**

**Chapter two will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...Okay so here is the second chapter of No Ordinary Universe. I hope you like this chapter. Now take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare still owns the books and characters.**

**Me: Just you wait Cassandra I will own the characters and books someday!**

**Cassandra: Not going to happen.**

**Me: Grrr. *Stomps away and slams bedroom door***

Chapter Two

Clary's POV

I didn't know how long I was crying in the bathroom until someone knocked on the door.

"Clary, please unlock the door." It sounded like my mother's voice.

I go to the door and unlock it. My mom enters the bathroom, and closes the door, then comes and sits next to me.

"Why are you suddenly afraid of your brother and father?" Mom asked me.

"They're bad, Mom. They killed people and... and they are just bad," I said. I couldn't think of other reasons why.

"Clary, you probably just had a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, it's real," I said as I continued to cry.

"Clary, you were dreaming. It was just a dream," My mom said in a soothing tone.

Was my mom right? Was it only a dream? Did Shadowhunters really exist, or did they not? This was all confusing; I didn't know what to believe. Believe that it was only a dream, or believe if it really happened. I thought for a minute, and then I decided to believe that it wasn't a dream, and that it really happened. Then I came to the conclusion that I was in another universe; a parallel universe. I guess whatever happened to me, I was transported to another universe, and I just had to learn to get over it until I found a way out.

"I guess you're right, Mom. It was only a dream, but I've woken up, and it's a new day," I said, and I smiled at my mom.  
>Mom just smiled at me and then she stood up. Seconds later, I stood up, went to the sink, and splashed water on my face.<p>

"Better?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Good, now come on downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready and Luke is coming over," Mom said with a smile, then opened the door and left.  
>Soon after my mom left the bathroom, I walked out the bathroom and I headed downstairs.<p>

I found my way to the kitchen and I saw that Valentine... I mean my dad, sitting at the head of the table with Jonathan sitting next to him on the right, and my mom was sitting next to him on his left. Then there was Luke, who was sitting next to my mom, so I went to go sit next to my brother.

"Sorry about the yelling and screaming; I was just overreacting about something that happened in my dream last night," I said, looking down.

"Its okay," said Jonathan. "It happens sometimes to all of us, but hey, it was only a dream." Jonathan said putting his hand on my shoulder. That caused me to flinch a little and for my brother to look at me weirdly. I just smiled at him and I took two slices of pancakes off of the plate, and some bacon.

"So how is school going?" Luke asked Jonathan and me.

"I guess it's fine," I said.

"You guess?" Jonathan said. "Clary, you are like the smartest kid in the school; you have straight A's, and you have the most amazing brother, and friends. How can you guess school is fine?"

"I don't know," I said, blushing a little bit.

Jonathan just chuckled. "I've been doing great as well, but I'm not as smart as Clary," he said.

I finished eating my breakfast and I cleared my plate, and I went to my room and got dressed for school. I dressed in pair of blue jeans and a green top, then put my converse on and I headed downstairs. Jonathan was already there at the door, waiting for me.

"Come on," Jonathan said. "Let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

"Alright," I said.

Apparently, Jonathan had a red Ferrari, and I was unaware- or maybe I was aware, who knows. He got in on the driver's side, and I got in on the passenger side, and we headed off to school.

Jonathan driving is weird; especially for an evil brother. Though in this universe he isn't your evil brother trying to take over the world of Shadowhunters and continue with what your evil father did back when the war happened in Idris.

We arrived at school, and I saw some familiar people; Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon. They were standing by a car, and I just assumed that it was one of their cars.

"Well look who's finally arrived," Jace said as he walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Okay, so at least that was still the same. Anything else change?

"Come on," said Alec. "The bell is about to ring for first period. We best be going to class, if we don't want to be late," Alec took hold of Magnus' hand.

"Come on, Clary," Isabelle said, taking my hand and dragging me to our first class with Simon in tow.

"See you at lunch, Clary!" Jace called back as he and Jonathan headed to class.

"Wait, what grade are Jace and Jonathan in?" I asked.

"Clary, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe I forgot," I said as we walked to class.

"Jace and Jonathan are juniors, Alec and Magnus are seniors, and you, Simon and I are sophomores."

Right. I was a freshmen last year before I met them. How could I forget? This parallel universe is one weird universe. The bell rings just as Isabelle, Simon and I walk into class.

"You are just in time," the teacher spoke. "Please take your seats."

"Yes Mrs. Smith," Simon said.

So her name was Mrs. Smith. Being in school again is going to be torture…again.

"Today, you will work alone on your personal essay. The rough draft is to be turned in by next Friday, along with your final copy. Now, get to work."

We all worked on our essays till the bell rung, then we headed to our second class: Math. I hate math, but at least I'm good in that class- well, all of my classes as I was told by my evil brother, well now supposedly good brother. Stupid parallel universe. Why can't I go back now to the real world!? I asked myself, half shouting in my head.

Classes went by fast, and just as classes went by fast, so did the school day.

"Thank goodness today is Friday," Simon said.

"Yeah. We can finally relax for our three-day-weekend," Magnus said.

"Hey, Clary, Jonathan, lets all go hang out at my place," Jace said taking hold of my hand.

I think I'm beginning to like this universe. Wait. What am I saying? No, I'm not. I hate this universe, and I need to get out of here. Hmm it seems like I kind of said something similar to this remark earlier today.

"We can't today," Jonathan said.

"Aw," said Isabelle. "Why not?"

"Luke's in town, and we barely get to see him," Jonathan said. "What about tomorrow?"

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll hang out," Isabelle said. "We can go to Pandemonium."

"Pandemonium again, Iz?" Alec said, a little annoyed.

"Yes, Pandemonium, Alec."

"We go every Saturday night, and it's starting to get annoying," Alec complained.

"I'll be there," Magnus said, getting close to Alec and taking hold of his hand.

"Fine, I'll go," Alec said, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Isabelle exclaimed.

I just smiled. Just have to handle and get through this horrible dream and wake up from it and be back in the real world. Question is; how am I going to get myself out of this parallel universe and go back to the real universe? I asked myself.

"Well, Clary and I have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow night," Jonathan said putting his hand on my shoulder the same way he did this morning at breakfast. I once again flinched. Luckily no one took notice.

"Alright," Jace said. He kissed me for what seemed like forever and then he let go of me.

Jonathan and I got into his car, and we headed home.

"We're home!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," said Valentine. "How was school today?"

"It was good," I said.

"Oh, tomorrow Clary and I are going to go hang with our friends at Pandemonium," Jonathan said.

"What is it with you kids and hanging out at clubs?" Valentine asked.

"It's what teenagers do, Dad," I said.

Damn it feels weird calling the one who tried to take over Idris dad. I really hate this universe.

"Alright, but don't stay out to late," Valentine said.

"We won't, we're only going to stay out till midnight," Jonathan said.

"Not midnight, eleven is your curfew," Jocelyn said.

"Dang it. And I was hoping we were going to get away with it," I said playfully.

Valentine, Luke, and Jocelyn stifled a laugh. I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of the afternoon passed, and soon it was almost midnight. I got dressed and got into my bed, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. This was going to be a long dream. It seemed that I wasn't going to be waking any time soon from whatever is keeping me from waking up.

**A/N…Alright so it may be short. I'm not really sure if it is a short chapter or if it isn't. The next chapter is back in the world where Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus are concerned about Clary. In the dream only a day goes by, but out of the dream a day is a month. Yes Clary's been in a coma for a month. So a month equals a day, or for it to make sense, a day equals a month.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter three will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…Here is the third chapter of No Ordinary Universe. Sorry it took so long to post. I was really busy and just didn't have time to post it. I hope you like it. This is in third person since they are back in the real world and Clary is still in the coma. Now take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**Me: Can I please own the books and characters now?**

**Cassandra: No, stop asking me.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Cassandra: Because I said so.**

**Me: Fine, but I'll be back someday.**

No One's POV

Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle were sitting in the infirmary, worrying about Clary. She had been in a coma for a month now, and they were all worried that she wasn't going to wake up.

"I wish that she would wake up already." Jace said.

"Don't we all." Isabelle muttered.

Jace was just sitting in the chair next to Clary's bed, holding her hand. The only time that they would leave the infirmary was to go to bed or to fight demons, and Magnus would stay there to keep an eye on Clary.

Luke and Jocelyn were already notified about what had happened to their daughter, but they couldn't leave Idris right now, as they had some council business to deal with.

"Anybody up for Taki's?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, sure why not." Magnus said. "I'll go with you to go get it."

"Sure." Isabelle and Jace said together.

Alec and Magnus left the infirmary and they headed to Taki's to get food for everyone.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Isabelle said.

"Probably about me." Jace said with a slight smile.

Isabelle just hit Jace on the arm. 

Jace just looked surprised at Isabelle. "Hey what was that for?"

"You, saying that she's probably dreaming about you." Isabelle said.

"Well she might be." Jace said.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Alec and Magnus came back with the food.

"We're back." Alec declared.

"Finally, I'm starving." Isabelle said.

"I wish she would wake up." Jace said.

"You said that already." said Magnus.

"I know. I'm bored, and I just want to hear her voice again." Jace said.

"All we have to do is wait, Jace. There is nothing we can do." Alec said.

Jace just sighed as he continued to hold Clary's hand. Jace laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes.

A few hours passed and Jace was woken up by Magnus.

"Jace, go to bed." Magnus said.

"I don't want to go to bed; I'd rather stay right next to Clary." Jace said.

"I know, but she'll be fine. We all need our rest. If she wakes then I will come get you, now go to bed." Magnus said.

"Come on Jace, let's just go to bed." Alec said.

Jace was hesitant, but eventually got up from the chair and went to his room and fell asleep.

The night passed and Jace woke up. Immediately Jace went to the infirmary and Magnus was already up and so was Alec.

"Where's Isabelle?" Jace asked.

"She went to go see Simon." Alec spoke.

"Oh okay." Jace said.

Another day passed by and nothing changed. No movement came from Clary. It just made Jace worry even more.  
>Jocelyn and Luke would come by everyday and just sit by her bedside, watching her, hoping that she would wake up. To no avail she still hasn't awakened. Everyone wanted Clary to wake up, but the only thing they could do was wait.<p>

**A/N… Okay so I am hoping you guys loved this chapter. Just remember that in the parallel universe that a day equals a month. So out in the real world it would be a month ect…since the day of Clary slipped into a coma. I know I already told you guys about that but I just wanted to remind you.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter four will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…I know I was late on the third chapter but I was busy with school, and I haven't really had anytime to post. This is chapter four of the story, and I hope you like it. So take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**I've decided to say this as I can't seem to get Cassandra to let me have her characters, so this is what I will say.**

**Cassandra owns the books and characters. I don't own them and I never will.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Cassandra: Yes.**

**Me: *Mumbles to self* I will own the books and characters someday.**

**Cassandra: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing. *Walks off to plan to find a way to own the books and characters***

Chapter Four

Clary's POV

I woke up and I was still in my bedroom. I just sighed. On the Brightside, it was Saturday, and that meant that I would get to see Jace. Even though I was still in this universe it was still the same. Sort of.

Jace was still his sarcastic self, Alec was still his snarky self, Magnus, well Magnus is still Magnus. He still likes his glitter. Maybe I should steal his glitter and hide and see how he reacts. I mentally laughed at that thought.

"Clary?" Jonathan asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped when he touched me, and then I screamed. I watched as he stumbled backwards and fall on his a**. I just laughed.

"Sorry I didn't know you came into my room. You gave me a scare," I said as I got out of the bed.

"That's okay little sis. Just came to tell you that breakfast is almost ready.," Jonathan said, getting up.

"Thanks," I said as I stretched.

Jonathan left my room, closing the door behind him so I could get dressed. I really hated him so much, but I had to show that I "loved" him in front of him and think that this is real and not fake. I hate this universe. What did I do to deserve this, I mentally shouted at myself?

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and sat down in my usual spot for breakfast. I started to eat, but then I just stared off into space, thinking of ways to steal and hide Magnus' glitter.

"Clary? Earth to Clary, are you in there?" Jonathan asked, waving a hand in front of my face. That brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked, going back to eating my breakfast.

"What were you thinking about this time?" My mother asked me as she continued to eat.

"Oh just thinking what it would be like to steal and hide Magnus' glitter from him and then watch his reaction." I smiled and then laughed as his reaction came to me in my mind.

"I'd like to see that," Jonathan said with his mouth full of food.

"Jonathan, don't talk with food in your mouth," Valentine scolded.

Jonathan swallowed his food. "Sorry."

We finished eating breakfast and then Jonathan and I left to go to Java Jones. On the way, we talked about Magnus and his glitter.

"So are you really going to steal and hide Magnus' glitter?" Jonathan asked as he drove to Java Jones.

"Yeah. I want to see his reaction," I said as the image of him freaking out popped up into my head again, making me laugh again, but out loud this time.

"Picturing his reaction again, little sis?" Jonathan said, smiling as we pulled up to Java Jones.

"Yeah, it just gets funnier every time I picture it." I got out of the car and we headed into Java Jones.

Jonathan opened the door for me and we both walked in and found the others sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what took you so long to get here?" Isabelle asked. By her tone, we could tell she was very annoyed.

"We had to eat breakfast first before we came. We always eat breakfast before we go anywhere," I said, sitting down next to Jace.

"Where are Alec and Magnus?" Jonathan asked looking around not seeing Magnus and Alec anywhere.

"They are not here yet. They are always late when we always want to hang out," Jace said.

"Of course they are," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, so I decided that I should steal and hide Magnus' glitter and then watch him freak out. What do you guys think?" I asked as I started to laugh slightly.

"I don't know, Clary, we don't want to get onto Magnus' bad side, especially when it comes to his glitter," Isabelle said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I said a loudly. Thankfully no one in the coffee shop seemed to notice my sudden outburst. "Please?" I begged.

Isabelle and the others thought and then…

"Alright fine, but don't blame us when he gets pissed off at you," Isabelle said.

"Yay!" I said a little to over excitedly.

Magnus and Alec then walked in and walked up to us and sat down.

"About time you got here," Simon said.

"Sorry, we kind of lost track of time," Alec said.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say," Isabelle said.

Alec and Magnus just rolled their eyes at Isabelle.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" I asked as I placed my coffee cup on the table.

"What?" Jace said.

"I think we should all go hang out at Magnus' place till we have to go to Pandemonium. We could all get ready at his place." I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I don't know, my place is a mess," Magnus said.

"We don't care," I said. "Please?" I begged him with my sad puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine," Magnus said, giving in to my puppy eyes.

I just smiled as I took a sip of my coffee. After hanging out at Java Jones, we all headed to Magnus' house and we just hung out for a while. Magnus and Alec then went out on the porch for a little while to just talk and be by them selves. That gave me a chance to put my plan in action.

I got up and I went to Magnus' bedroom and found that he had at least five different colors of glitter, no make that six.

I took his glitter and I hid them in a place where I knew he wouldn't look. I walked back into the living room just in time for Magnus and Alec to walk back in.

"Alright, I'm going to start getting ready as its going to take me a long time to get ready. See you guys in a few hours." Magnus said walking off to his room.

Next thing we hear is Magnus screaming like a girl. He fame running out of his room.

"My glitter is gone!" Magnus shouted as he put his hands on his head.

"Where did you leave it last?" I asked keeping my face straight so I wouldn't give myself away.

"I left it on my dresser!" Magnus shouted once again.

"Magnus, honey please calm down," Alec said, "stay calm and just start looking for your glitter. If you can't find it then you can always just buy more." Alec said in a calm voice.

"Alright," Magnus finally said calmly and went back to his room to start looking.

"Alright spill. Whose idea was it to hide Magnus' glitter?" Alec asked.

This time I couldn't hide my smile. I then started to laugh a little.

"It was my idea to hide his glitter," I said laughing even more.

"Why?" Alec asked looking down at me.

"I thought it would be funny to see his reaction and see him start to freak out," I said laughing even more.

"Where is the glitter?" Alec asked.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

Alec was about to speak when Magnus came back in. He was angry.

"I still can't find my glitter," Magnus said angrily.

"Magnus, someone here knows where your glitter is," Alec said.

I knew what Alec was doing and I was going to get busted. I shook my head at Alec and told him to not rat me out. He of course didn't listen to me.

"Who knows where it is?" Magnus asked.

I knew that I was going to get busted eventually, so I confessed.

"I hid your glitter so I could watch you freak out," I said, standing up.

"Clary!" Magnus shouted.

I then went to the room that I hid it in that Magnus hadn't looked in yet and I handed him the glitter.

"I'm sorry for hiding your glitter. It won't happen again." I apologized to Magnus.

Magnus just sighed and went to his room to get ready for tonight.

"Or you can just ignore me and not forgive me then," I said, flopping back down on the couch next to Jace.

"See, this is why we never do something like this," Isabelle said.

"Oh shut up Iz," I said as I leaned my head against Jace's shoulder.

All we had to do was wait for Magnus to finish getting ready and then we could leave for Pandemonium. A few hours later Magnus finally finished getting ready. We had already gotten ready and so now we were off to Pandemonium to have fun.

**A/N… Alright that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is going to be at Pandemonium and Magnus is going to do something to get Clary back. **

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter five will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N… Alright here is chapter five. I am trying my best to get my chapters written or typed up as fast as I can. I am truly sorry for any delays. I would have updated chapter four over spring break but I was in to much pain as I had bruised my ribs. How did I bruise my ribs? From dancing on hard wood floor. I fell and it hurt like hell. So I just pretty much spent almost my entire spring break in bed and in pain. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Cassandra does. **

**I was about to own the characters, but then Cassandra caught me.**

**Alright I've decided to do the first part in Magnus's POV. In the last chapter I told you all that Magnus was going to do something to get back at Clary. Can't really remember, well let's just say that Clary is in for a big surprise. Sorry can't say right now. You must read it to find out.**

Magnus' POV

Earlier today, Clary thought it was funny to steal and hide my glitter. Well, Clary, you're in for a big surprise. I thought the last part to myself.

"Magnus, Honey, what are pondering about this time?" Alec asked.

"Well I was thinking of how to get Clary back for stealing and hiding my glitter earlier today."

"Please don't do anything drastic," Alec said, smiling at me, knowing that I would.

"Don't worry no one will get hurt. I was just thinking that I should spike her drink every time she gets a new one when she's not looking," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"So you're technically going to get her drunk?" Alec asked.

"Yes," I said as I got the drinks for Jace, Clary, Alec, and I.

"Don't come crawling to me when you get into trouble with her brother when she's drunk or when her parents find out," Alec said.

"Can you put some whiskey in this drink please?" I asked the bartender.

"How old are?" The bartender asked.

"I'm 21," I said, handing him my fake ID.

"Alright," The bartender said, putting the whiskey in the soda, and mixing it.

I can't believe he fell for it. What an idiot.

"Alright, I have a coke for Clary, a sprite for Jace and, and mine and Alec's drinks," I said, handing them their drinks.

I watched as Clary took a sip of her drink. She had a weird expression on her face, but just passed it over as if it was nothing.

"Where's Jonathan?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago," Clary said.

"I'm right here," Jonathan said, coming up behind Clary and scaring her.

"Don't do that!" Clary said, slapping her brother.

"Sorry." Jonathan sat down next to his sister.

Clary continued to drink her coke. Eventually after drinking a few glasses with whiskey in it, she was drunk. When I mean drunk, I mean like she was stumbling over her own two feet. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bane, what did you do to my sister?" Jonathan asked as he now held onto his sister.

"Oh, you know, got her back for stealing and hiding my glitter," I said.

"Bane, you are so dead. Just wait till our parents say when they find out that you got their daughter drunk."

"Told you so," Alec said.

I just elbowed him in the side.

"I just wanted some revenge," I said.

"Yeah, well, she's only sixteen. Next time you want to get revenge, refrain from getting her drunk," Jonathan said.

"Magnus, you're an a**, but I have to say seeing Clary like this is quite amusing," Isabelle said, smiling a little bit.

Clary was now lying on the ground on the sidewalk while Jonathan and Clary waited for a cab to bring them home.

"I can't believe you got my girlfriend drunk," Jace said.

"Its called sweet revenge," I said.

"Watch yourself, Bane," Jace said.

I just put my hands up in an innocent gesture.

A few minutes later…

Jonathan's POV

I pulled a now passed out Clary from the backseat of the cab and then I paid the driver. I then managed to pull my house keys out and unlocked the door. Our parents were still up and when I walked into the living room, things became out of hand.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Mother asked as she came up to us.

"Magnus decided it would be funny to spike her drink with whiskey tonight, and she got drunk. Just because she decided it would be funny steal and hide his glitter," I said as I cradled my sister.

"I swear, that boy has no brain," Father said.

"I think we all know he doesn't have a brain sometimes," I said, chuckling a little bit. "I'm going to bring her up to her room, and then I am going to bed."

"Alright see you in the morning," Mother said.

"Alright. Night," I said, carrying my sister up the stairs.

I walked into her room and I gently placed Clary on the bed after pulling the sheets back, and then I covered her and placed a kiss on her forehead before I headed off to bed.

Clary's POV

I woke up in my bed with a major headache. I barely even remembered what had happened last night. As I was pondering through my head, trying to remember last night. There was a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer, but the door opened up anyways.

It was my mom that came in with a glass of water and something take for my headache.

"Thought you might need these," Mom said, placing the pills in one hand and then giving me the glass of water. I took the medicine.

"I don't remember anything from last night," I said.

"Yeah, that can happen when you're drunk," Mom said.

"I got drunk?" I asked, I was clearly confused.

"Yeah, Magnus decided that it would be funny to spike your drink with whiskey every time you got a new glass of coke," Jonathan said, coming into my room.

"Of course. Only Magnus would do something like that. I bet it was payback for stealing and hiding his glitter," I said.

"Yeah, it was." Jonathan sat on the edge of my bed next to Mom.

"Well, if it's a war Magnus wants, it's a war he'll get. I think I am going to get him back for getting me drunk last night, even though I don't remember being drunk at all," I said, getting up and stretching.

"I think we'll leave you alone so you can shower and change into clean clothes," Mom said.

"Alright," I said as I watched them get up and leave.

I grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and I walked across the hall and I shut the door so I could shower. (A/N…I was going to stop here, but I decided not to. Oh so instead of doing another chapter in the real world I'm just going to do it in this chapter.)

No One's POV

It had been two months since Clary slipped into a coma. Jace was growing even more impatient everyday and was even starting to drive everyone to insanity. Right now, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were in the library while Magnus stayed with Clary.

"Jace, will you calm down and relax? Clary will wake up soon," Alec said as he looked at his parabatai with slight annoyance.

"I will not calm down till she wakes up," Jace said pacing around in the library.

"If you don't calm down then I will slap you upside the head," Isabelle said, slightly annoyed.

"Whoa, no need to become violent, Iz," Jace said, putting his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Just sit down, Jace." Alec came over to Jace and pulled him to the couch.

Jace sat down and just relaxed. He knew that Alec and Isabelle were right. He just needed to relax and just play the wait game. Eventually Clary would wake up, and everything would be fine.

**A/N… Alright so what do you think Clary is going to do to get back at Magnus for getting her drunk at Pandemonium? If you have any idea's review and I will choose your idea.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter six will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	6. AN

**A/N… If you all thought that this was an update then I'm sorry to tell you this. It's not an update. I have been very busy with senior year and I only have like about 42 days of school left and so that's about this month which is April of course and then May and the first week of June. I get out of school on June 5****th****. YAY! I graduate on the 6****th****. I will try to update soon. I have early dismissal next Thursday and I have no school next Friday as it is Good Friday. I am going to be out of town this weekend. I will have my laptop with me, so I can start the next chapter to No Ordinary Universe. Another reason why I couldn't update is because I have been trying to keep my grades up so I could go on the trip to New Orleans with my choir. I did, so that's why I am going out of town this weekend. If I can then I will update hopefully by the end of next week. I can't make any promises. I have to pass this report card so I can be in my choir's last show. It's Pop Show. I want to be in that show since it's my last year with my choir family. So I should be able to update by next weekend, but I can't make any promises like I said. Love you guys and don't forget to review my story and my other stories. I will be posting other one shots soon. I have one about Magnus coming up soon. I think you all might like it. Also I have finally come up with the title for my last twilight story its called A Journey's End. I can actually thank Wisterian Princess for helping me. I will have the first chapter up soon. I only have two and half chapters written and I'm going to write the entire story first before I post the first chapter or I'll post and write…don't know what I'll do yet. I will be posting more stories soon. Sorry again. If you want you can take out your pitch forks and torches and chase me to the ends of the earth because of my delay. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N… I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was very busy with school and being a senior in high school was very torturous for me and I have finally graduated. I don't have to worry about homework and when I start college this fall I will be updating less then I will normally be doing because I also have a job now and when I update that's when I will update. I hope that made sense. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad with me for putting my story on hiatus. Please don't chase me with pitch forks and torches. Now my lovelies read my story and enjoy. Love you guys.**

**Alright I forgot to tell you guys this. I may have told you guys already, but I'm not sure. Okay so say that Clary gets a cut in the parallel universe then that cut shows up in the real world. However is she gets a broken bone it won't happen in the real world. Only cuts, fevers will happen in the real world if it happens in the parallel universe. Same thing with death, if you die in the parallel universe you die in the real world. I hope you guys understand. Thanks.**

Chapter Six

Clary's POV

I stepped into the shower to try to clear my mind. I was trying to plan on getting Magnus back for spiking my drinks last night. Although I couldn't come up with a plan, so I decided against trying to get him back. I decided to just call it a truce and that I would never try to hide his glitter again. Even though it's funny to watch him go insane.

I got out of the shower and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and changed into my clean clothes. I then went downstairs and saw that as usual there was breakfast on the table and my family was sitting at the table eating.

"Morning Clary." My father said to me.

"Morning." I said as I sat down at the table next to my brother.

Jonathan bumped his arm against mine and as usual I flinched a little bit, and it went unnoticed.

"Clary are you alright?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I just poured myself some milk.

"Are you just going to drink milk?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, still don't feel well from last night." I said taking a sip of my milk.

After we ate breakfast, I helped my brother clear the table and do the dishes. We were cleaning the dishes off when suddenly I dropped the plate that I was drying. I watched as it fell to the floor shattering into a million of pieces.

"Clary are you alright?" Jonathan asked with concern.

I started to get a little disoriented and the room started to spin, and then nothing, but darkness.

Jonthan's POV

Clary and I were washing dishes when suddenly she dropped a plate.

"Clary are you alright?" I asked with concern.

Clary didn't answer and I grew even more worried. Suddenly she passed out and I caught her in my arms.

"Mom, Dad!" I shouted as I gently lifted my unconscious sister into my arms and brought her to the couch.

"Jonathan what happened?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know Clary just passed out and she is burning up." I said as I laid my sister on the couch and got her a washcloth and put it on her forehead.

Mom took her temperature and said that it was too high, so she decided to take her to the hospital. We were seen immediately and they just hooked her up to a heart monitor and put and oxygen mask on her as they told us that her oxygen saturation was low. She looked really pale and her lips had a tinge of blue on them.

"Well it looks like your daughter has the flu. However she is going to have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days so we can make sure she doesn't take a turn for the worse." Doctor Rinaldi said.

"She has the flu how could she take a turn for the worse if she just has the flu?" Dad asked.

"Well if she would have been brought in earlier then she would have been treated faster and she wouldn't have passed out like she did." The doctor said.

"She didn't look sick earlier though. She was fine yesterday." I said.

"She may have been hiding it from you. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Doctor Rinaldi said.

"Alright, thank you Doctor Rinaldi." Mom said.

Third Person's POV

**(A/N….Also thank you to CloveLudwig99 for telling me that its not No one's pov, but its third persons pov. I just wasn't thinking and like she said it happens all of the time.)**

Jace and Alec were watching Clary while Magnus was getting some sleep. Isabelle was in her room keeping to herself as she was still worrying about her Parabatai.** (A/N…I don't know if I mentioned this, but Clary and Isabelle are Parabatai, even though they were never Parabatai in the books. Its called Fan Fiction for a reason. XD)**

Alec was checking on Clary when she suddenly looked a little flushed.

"She's burning up." Alec said as he got a cloth and wet it, then placed it on Clary's forehead.

"She's getting paler and paler each minute." Jace said getting even more worried.

"She'll wake up soon." Magnus said bringing in cups of coffee for the four of them as it was still morning.

"Yeah, but she's been in a coma for two months, how do you know if she is going to wake up?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know that's the thing." Magnus said.

Jace just sighed and leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee.

Clary's POV

I woke up to white walls and a white ceiling. Not only did I wake up to white, but I woke up to a horrible beeping noise. It was then that I realized that I was in the hospital. That's when mom came into view.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said quietly.

"Mom what am I doing in the hospital?" I asked.

"You have the flu. Why did you hide it from us?" Dad asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, so I kept it to myself." I said.

"You know you could have died right?" Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." I said looking away from her brother.

"It's alright, but next time you don't feel well, you need to tell us." Dad said.

"Alright." I said smiling a little bit.

Dr. Rinadli then came into the room.

"Ah Clary you're awake, how do you feel?"

"I feel horrible." I said.

"Well you do have the flu. We did have an oxygen mask on you, but a few minutes ago you're oxygen levels went back to normal and we just put a cannula on you instead of having that mask on you." Dr. Rinaldi said.

"When will I get to go home?" I asked.

"Well because you didn't come in and get the flu treated with antibiotics, you need to stay in the hospital till at least you are free of the flu symptoms." Dr. Rinaldi said.

I just sighed.

"I really hate hospitals." I said clearly not happy with the fact that I have to stay here till they let me leave.

"I'm sorry, but if we caught it in time then you wouldn't be here right now. Look I have to go and check on more patients, but I will be back later on to check on you."

Dr. Rinaldi then left the room and left me in the room alone with my family.

"Well I guess this is my punishment." I said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well next time you will think twice and not do it again." Mom said.

"Yeah." I said smiling a little bit.

The rest of the day passed and my family left for the night.

Dr. Rinaldi's POV

I was checking on my patients when my beeper went off. I went to the room that I was paged to and I find that Clary's condition was starting to deteriorate. She had ended up slipping into a coma. Her breathing had become shallow and at the moment the nurses were intubating her and attaching the tubes to the breathing machine.

"Get an IV line started and start adding saline to the IV every two hours." I ordered the nurses.

Third Person's POV

They were all watching Clary still when suddenly Magnus noticed that Clary was starting to deteriorate. Her breathing had become shallow and so Magnus conjured up a breathing machine and stuck a tube down her throat and attaching the tubes to the machine. Magnus then attached a monitor to Clary and stuck an IV in her arm.

"She's getting worse every month." Jace said.

It was early morning so it has now been three months since Clary had slipped into a coma.

"I just hate seeing her like this." Isabelle said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey it's going to be alright. I promise you she will pull through." Alec said embracing his sister.

Isabelle just held onto her brother as she sobbed into her brother's shirt.

"How's Simon taking this?" Magnus asked.

"He's not alright. He's really worried about Clary. We all are." Isabelle said.

The night just went on with Clary's friends and boyfriend worrying about her.

**A/N… Alright I hope you guys like what I have so far. I know that I haven't been able to post as I have had writers block and also because I am very busy now. I have a job and I am about to start college in August. I will post as soon as I can. This chapter is extra long and so I hope you like it. Also in other note...I'm not sure if Magnus learned how to do this, but in fanfiction he just does know how to do this. Hope that made sense, and I'm not a doctor okay I'm going by what I've read online and yeah. I know Shdowhunters don't do this like you know put tubes down their throat if they can't breathe but its called fanfiction and also the part where there all sorts of tubes and wires attached to them. If you think this is something that doesn't happen in Mortal Instruments then read CloveLudwig99 story. City of Angels. Its really good and yeah.**

**Please review and no flames. However tips and idea's are welcome so if you have any ideas of what I should write for my next chapter please let me know.**

**Chapter seven will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	8. AN 2

A/N...Sorry if you thought that this was an update on my story. I am having major writer's block problems and between working at a daycare and being busy on the weekends, I don't have time to think of what to write for No Ordinary Universe. So as of right now I am putting this story on hiatus until I can think of what to write next. I do have other stories I am writing and then once I am finished then I should have the next chapter up for this story. Not sure yet. I just have major writers block. I may have one shots up soon, as those are easy and I know what I am writing, just haven't thought of idea's for one shots. I know that I have written one shots for Clary, Isabelle, Alec's and Jace one shots. I know you have read them. If you haven't go read them please. They are quite funny. I will be writing one shots for Simon and Magnus. I already know what to write for Magnus' one shot. The story will be called Glitter. I think we all know what it will about. Well I hope you understand what I am doing here. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before Thanksgiving or Christmas. If not, then hopefully before my birthday. Will update soon.


	9. AN 3

**A/N…I know you probably thought that this was another chapter, but sadly its not. I am about to start school in two weeks and being in college I'm not going to be updating very often. However when I have the time, I will post a chapter. I'm going to start writing chapters out first and then I will post when I am not busy. Same goes for my writing. I am currently working on another story called If Jonathan Survived City of Heavenly Fire. I just posted chapter three and I won't be posting any more till I have other chapters written up. I should really start prewriting my chapters. So that is what I am going to do. I will update asap. I just have writers block and my beta reader hasn't been on since November. I just contacted her and I am waiting for her to get back to me. I am going to ask one of my other friends to beta read my stories till my beta reader gets back to me. Again I am really sorry for keeping you guys from reading the next chapter. I will update again soon. I promise. So please bare with me guys. I don't want to lose my readers. If you guys have any advice on what I should do to help me with my writing please send me a private message. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 7 FINALLY!

**A/N….I know I haven't posted in a long time. I have had major's writer block. I have heard from my beta reader, but we both have been busy, and her phone and I think her computer is being stupid. I have started college and I am also writing a book, like as in an actual book. I am not telling you guys what it is called not for a while at least. I will be posting chapters every once in a while when I am not busy. Anyway, here is chapter seven of No Ordinary Universe. Oh also check out my story If Jonathan Survived City of Heavenly Fire. If you haven't read City of Heavenly Fire yet, I suggest you don't read If Jonathan Survived City of Heavenly Fire until you have read CoHF.**

Chapter Seven

Dr. Rinaldi's POV

The night had passed and Clary continued to stay in the same condition she was in. I didn't know exactly how I was going to break the new to her family. I was sitting in my office, when I decided to pick up the phone and call the Morgensterns.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgenstern?" I asked.

"Yes this is she."

"This is Dr. Rinaldi calling you to tell you that your daughter's condition worsened over night and she is currently in a coma." I told Mrs. Morgenstern.

When I didn't hear anything on the other end I thought that she had dropped the phone, but then she spoke.

"We'll be down there in a few." Mrs. Morgenstern said in a shaky voice.

With that I hung up and just sighed. This was going to be a long day for me.

Jonathan's POV

We had just arrived at the hospital and we went straight to my sister's room, to see that there was a tube down her throat. My mom and dad just sat by Clary and my mom just held her hand. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to Jace. I mean Jace cares for her so much. He's going to freak.

I stepped out of the room and left the building and dialed Jace's number.

"Hey Jon, what up?" Jace asked.

"Hey, not so great right now." I said.

"Why, what happened?" Jace asked with a worried tone.

"It's Clary. She's in the hospital with the flu, but she took a turn for the worse last night." I said.

I could hear Jace's breathing become ragged.

"She can't breathe on her own and she's in a coma." I finally finished explaining to my best friend.

"We're on our way." Jace said before hanging up.

I just sighed and went back into the building and to Clary's room, only to find that my parents were in the hall.

"Mom, dad what's going on?" I asked.

Before either of them answer I could hear the doctor yell out clear.

I could see everything that was going on through the window and I just watched as they continued to try to revive my sister. I just slid down the wall and just cried for the first time in a long time.

Finally after five minutes, the doctor came out and told us that they had gotten her stable. I just sighed with relief.

"Not only that, but she started breathing on her own again." Dr. Rinaldi said.

Third Person's POV

It's been four months since Clary slipped in a coma. Jace and the others just watched with worry, as Catarina who had come to check on Clary, try to revive her. Her heart had stopped.

Jace was just crying and Alec and Isabelle just tried to comfort him. Finally after five minutes, Clary's heart started up again and not only that, but she was breathing on her own.

Jace just got up from the floor and immediately sat down next to Clary's bed and held her hand.

"Please Clary you need to wake up. Do it for us, for me. We're all worried about you." Jace pleaded.

But alas Clary did not awaken. She remained the same.

**A/N…..Alright so I have been having major writers block and I know this chapter isn't a long one, but I just can't think of anything else….I'm sorry guys. I'm just really busy with college and I finish my first semester in the middle of May and so yeah. Also for those who read my other story If Jonathan Survived City of Heavenly Fire I won't be posting anymore chapter for both this story and my other story till I finish this semester. I'm really sorry guys. Please forgive me and I will update soon. Hopefully I should be able to think of something over the summer. Hope you understand. **

**Bye.**


	11. Authors Note

I am sorry to tell you guys this, but until my laptop gets fixed or until I can figure out how to get word on my desktop, I won't be updating anytime soon. I really am sorry. Please just bare with me. My laptop literally broke. The screen came off the hinges and so that is why I haven't been able to update. When I figure out how to get word on my desktop then I will be updating again. Also if you haven't done so please read CloveLudwi99 stories. They are amazing and you should go read them Again I am sorry that I haven't been posting. For now have a great summer or school year depending on where you live. Avior. I think that is how you spell goodbye in french.


End file.
